coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7508 (7th January 2011)
Plot Rosie informs Sophie and Sian that Tyrone spent the night with Sally. Sophie's outraged. Kevin rows with Sally, accusing her of sleeping with Tyrone as an act of revenge. Enjoying Kevin's tantrum, Sally retorts that she no longer has to answer to him. Owen explains to Izzy that he had to sack Gary as he was out of control. He urges her to stay away from Gary, in case he turns on her next time. Rosie collars Tyrone and has a go at him for bedding her mum. Tyrone tries to defend himself but is interrupted by Kevin who tears across the Street and begins thumping him as Sally, Sophie and Sian look on in horror. They stop fighting but Kevin swears that's not the end of the matter. He walks off. Sally feels guilty for letting Tyrone take a beating and admits to Rita, Rosie, Jason and Eileen that she and Tyrone went no further than kissing but both enjoyed winding Kevin up. Rosie's relieved her mum hasn't gone completely mad. John pays Joy a visit and hangs up a picture for her. He's beset with remorse as Joy gets teary remembering Colin as a child. Ken, Deirdre and Amy visit Tracy in hospital and are delighted when she wakes up. Gary admits to Izzy that being trapped in the van brought back vivid memories of Afghanistan. Izzy's sympathetic and suggests he seeks professional help but Gary's anxious to get back to the army. The police arrive at Tracy's bedside and she confirms she has a clear memory of New Year's Eve. Kevin shows an estate agent around No.4. Sally's incensed but Kevin informs her that he's frozen their joint bank accounts and is filing for divorce, citing her unreasonable behaviour. The police turn up at the Rovers and arrest Becky for attacking Tracy. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *DC Redfern - Paul Warriner *DC Moore - Pooja Shah *Joy Fishwick - Doreen Mantle *Estate Agent - Naithan Ariane Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Units *Joy Fishwick's house - Living room Notes *Hope Stape appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Ryan Thomas in the role of Jason Grimshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rosie and Sophie are outraged when Kevin accuses Sally of sleeping with Tyrone as an act of revenge; Tracy regains consciousness and tells the police she remembers everything; Owen tries to drive a wedge between Gary and Izzy; and a remorseful John visits Joy to help with her chores. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,900,000 viewers (6th place) Category:2011 episodes